


The Strangers You'll Meet Down On Fleet Street

by Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn



Category: The Beatles, The Who
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stuart is John's son in here, Yes the women are named after models I love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn/pseuds/Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn
Summary: Come along with me as we take a trip in time Back to that city of ol' London in 1889 Where the streets aren't safe to be even in the day. And oridinary looking strangers hide their secrets away. Yes come take a historical journey with me. As we meet those people down on Fleet Street.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! 
> 
> So you guys don't think hey this author is stealing another author's story I wanna just make it clear that I am Whovalanche I had to get a new name due to certain circumstances... But I bring good news I've picked up this story and began writing again!! :D
> 
> xMxxnwxstlx

Pete lived with his other three friends in a house built in about 1362. Passed down for generations. It was last owned by Roger's deceased ancestor Count Draken whom left Roger everything. Most of the neighbourhood consisted of these wonderful little pieces of Medieval history.

The neighbours near them weren't a bother either since everyone always kept to themselves. London though was a thriving city located a mile away from their house that was where gossip thrived. Pete made it his mission to only venture to the city when absolutely necessary.

Today was such a day for Keith had run out of thread for his costume for the upcoming festival. Roger was out visiting his friend George. John was taking care of Keith who was too sick to make the trip so that left Pete. He dispised the city with all their gossip and arrogant behaviour always sticking their noses up at people who don't exceed their expectations.

Pete left the house and quickly made his way towards the city. The weather wasn't helping his mood. The rain came down heavy as he got closer to the city entrance. Pete walked through it and right into a deep puddle. He cursed at the beings above for his luck. His shoes were sopping wet. Then his luck became even worse when his umbrella blew away thanks to the wind that came out of nowhere.

"Dammit!" Pete swore at the non cooperating contraption.

" Are you okay?" A stranger asked nearby.

"Huh?" Pete said looking around confused at to where the voice was coming from.

"Down here!" The voice said not bothering to hide their amusement.

Pete stared down and made eye contact with the most bluest of eyes he's ever seen. He couldn't breathe. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment and his hands begin to become clammy. The stranger put on a smile looking a bit forced due to his worried expression. Pete found his voice again.

"Oh yeah I'm just freaking peachy!" Pete bit back angrily.

"No need to shout son, I was just askin'."

"Sorry it's just not my day."

"Well would you like some help?" The stranger asked.

"Not necessary, but thank you for the offer though. "

"Any time hope I see you around again."

Me too. Pete thought to himself but would never voice that thought out loud.

Pete walked in the opposite dorection of the blue eyed man who seemed to heading towards the butcher's on Fleet Street. He may not live in London but he still knew where all the shops were located thanks to his numerous visits these past years. He made his way down a familiar path he knew lead him to the thread shop. A shortcut Keith discovered on their first visit they've been taking since.

The tall blue eyed man breezed through the back alley towards his distination when he heard a slight bam. He knew from the loudness of the sound it wasn't just so cat looking for food in the can. Oh no this was much heavy a boulder hitting a large piece of sheet metal. The groan the emitted further down the alley confirmed his hypothesis.

Pete torn down the path quicker but very stealthily sticking to whatever shadows were present in the cold, damp, poorly-lit crevice. As he ventured further he came across a scene that turned his gut. There on his knees was the blue eyed stranger from earlier that day, but he wasn't alone. Above the stranger was a man towering over the fragile looking figure. Theman wore a sickening grin as he stared down at the blue eyed man in front of him. Neither notice their audience.

Pete's stomach did flips making him want to heave. He watched as the stranger began to undo the standing man's belt. He gripped the wall to keep himself upright as he saw the blue eyed man begin to take the other man into his mouth. Pete was no stranger to this sort of thing but usually it was done behind closed doors not in the open. People feared way too to have the gual to perform such an act in the public's eye but here it was for all to see.

The stranger began to pick up speed knowing that the man above him was close, meaning it would soon be over. The soooner the better that's what he always thought during these meetings especially when they're performed in a seedy environment like this. Ringo hated the city, he hated having to sell himself for his room and board but jobs were scarce and he rather not be on the streets or worst sent to jail cause he couldn't play the rent. So here he was tossing off some strange man in a dirty alley just for a few shillings to eat.

The man grasped Ringo's hair and began slamming into his throat. Ringo calmly relaxed his throat knowing the consequences for gagging on a customer. He knew it would all be finished soon, and he thank the high being above when the man thrusted once more exploding down poor Ringo's throat. He felt the tell tale sign of the deed done well slide down his throat this made him want to have but he swallowed it. He had to hold back the tears that threatened to leaves his eyes.

The stranger above panted and tried catching his bearing after coming down from his climax. The man pulled out of Ringo's mouth and stuffed himself back into his breeches by fastening the button. He looked down at Ringo, he reached into his pockets and threw a pouch of shillings at the man who was still on his knees.

Ringo caught the pouch quickly and counted it all out. His eyes widened at the amount. He tried telling the man it was too much the man just brushed it off telling him he had earned it. Ringo cringed internally at the answer but wore a seductive look to thank the stranger for his generousity.

The man looked full of himself as if Ringo had just boosted his ego to the max. The arrogant bastard even patted his head like some obediant little bitch. He scowled internally but fake an outward appreciate gesture for the stranger. The man removed his hand and strolled deeper down the alley leaving the blue eyed man to collect himself.

Ringo finally let the false plesantries facade dissolve from his face. He gathered up the little pouch given to him by the grotesque strange older man, he felt disgusted but brushed the feeling off. This was his life he chose this so he had to suck it up and bear it. He stood there letting the tears finally stream down his face. No one was around to see so he knew he would be safe from ridicule and abuse.

He grew up with the idea men don't cry they deal with their problems by keeping them inside and forgeting them. He was taught emotions were for babies and women not men, men were stronger and when they weren't they were taught to be.

Pete watched on as the figure in front of him broke down. He felt sorry for the man. He wondered what had been the cause for him to do what he did. Maybe the man was a closeted homosexual? That would explain why he chose such a place to perform his practices or maybe the man in front of him was actually a prostitute?

The pieces began to fall into place and the scene before made sense, the money, the tossing, the man's arrogant behaviour and the stranger's flirting, he was a prostitute. But why? Why would he lower himself to something as degrading as selling your body for money? Pete wanted to know and help this stranger.

Ringo dried his eyes with his sleeve. He bent over to brush the dirt off his breeches, trying to make himself look more presentable. He had to meet John soon so he quickly ran a hand through his hair and straightend his cravat. He dusted off the excess dirt and unsanity substances off his coat.

That bastard got his shirt dirty he'd have to go home and change which ment he'd be late with meeting John. He groaned making his way down the alley. He stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with the stranger from this morning.

"What did you see!?"

"I---"

"What did you see!!?"

"Everything."

"Please don't turn me into the authorities! "

"What are you doing!? "

"Trying to shut you up, so you won't turn me in. "

"Get up I'm not some asshole you can toss off to keep my mouth shut."

"Then I guess I'll have to shut you up another way! "

"Calm down I'm not gonna rat you out to those dogs. "

"But I didn't pay you why are you saving me? "

"Cause believe it or not there are people out there who do things without wanting something in return. "

"Thank you, um... . "

"Pete. "

"Richard. "

"Your secret is safe with me and it was a pleasure to meet you Ritchie. "

Pete drug out Ringo's name and gave him a wink.

Ringo blushes.

"Don't be shy now darling. "

"Git. "

"Is that anyway to talk to your savior?"

Ringo shook his head and brushed past Pete. Not once meeting his gaze as he past. Pete continued to stare at Ringo's fleeting figure. I wonder what his problem is you think he'd be grateful, maybe he was just a bit embarrassed, I sure as hell would've been if caught in such a compromising position by a stranger. Pete sighed feeling like a pervert as the aftereffects finally began to seep in.

He groaned shaking his head trying his hardest to erase the images that played in his mind but as luck would have it they refused to dissipate. Pete huffed annoyed and made his way towards the thread shoppe at the end of the dingy dimly lit alley. As he got closer the sun shown brighter and Pete thanked the lord it was no longer raining.

He purchased the thread, blue of course cause his friend used no other color. He made his way out deciding on skipping the shortcut this time. He didn't want to walk in on another exchange in that alley. The sun helped dry his clothes to that he was grateful though he still had a long way to travel.

About fifteen minutes later Pete made it home. Carefully he walked up the wet stairs. He knocked and Keith answered looking a bit taken a back at my appearance then began laughing. John walked over and shooed the sick man away and dragged Pete inside to get warm. Pete walked in handing Keith the thread and taking out the mangled umbrella which cause Keith to laugh louder.

"Here." The raven haired man said handing Pete a towel.

"Thanks."

"What happened, Pete?"

"Those sudden English winds is what happened the damn umbrella didn't stand a chance!"

"Well at least you're in one piece."

"Yeah luckily with that maniac running around slitting passerby's throats, thank god we don't live in that city."

"You do realize he could still come here we're not that far from the city."

"Yes but we do lack prostitutes which is what he prefers."

"touché."

"Rest your head dear John there is no danger in the village."

"Think again."

"I'm sorry what!?"

"I say your pants need to be mend."

"oh damn, they must've snagged in the alley."

"what were you doing in an alley?"

"taking a shortcut Keith told me about."

"ah that alley."

"what's that tone for?"

"you do realize that's prostitute alley right, Pete?"

"I wasn't aware til today."

The two are interrupted by a door closing. They peered out into the hall. There walking down the dimly lit corridor was their roommate Roger. He looked a bit worse for wear matching the look Pete sporting when arriving home. The weather raged louder outside now that the sun was completely set. The winds howled but the men ignored it the house was solid so there was no fear of destruction by the storm.

Roger walked into the kitchen where he was met by Pete and John. The new arrival took a seat on the opposite side of Pete. He began to take off his drenched shoes as soon as he sat down. First the left one followed by his stockings then the right shoe and stocking. He placed his shoes next to Pete's near the fireplace to get dry. Afterwards he made his way back to the twosome and plopped down on his seat the exhaustion of the day finally hitting him.

"How was your day, Roger?"

"It was fine til I almost drowned, Pete!"

"Oh come on it's not that bad, out there."

"Not that bad?! John the sewer flooded into the cobblestoned streets up in the hillside part of the city!"

"You think we'll had a flood?"

"Wouldn't doubt it, John with all this damn rain."

"How's George? Did you meet the other guy yet?"

"George is fine and sends you greetings, as for Ringo he seems nice, I'm actually starting to think those two are hiding something they both seem so secretive. "

"Ringo?"

"Yeah Pete, why?"

"No reason."

"Okay..."

"So what do you think they're hiding Rog that they might be together?"

"Yeah I mean they seem too close for comfort, John."

"What's wrong with love?"

"Nothing Pete, I'm just saying they've gotta be careful especially with that maniac on the lose, speaking of where is our residential loon this evening?"

"Oh he's upstairs sleeping was sick as a dog this moring hence why Pete had to go into the city to get his supplies."

"Supplies? What is he stitching together now?"

"A costume for the festival he hasn't said what it is yet."

"Any ideas, John?"

"Knowing him it could be anything."

"Pete's right. Well I think I should get dinner started is it past six already."

"Shit it's that late already I promised Edward I'd help him with the new shipment of novels we just got this evening. I must hurry."

"You're not leaving this house in that weather without first a hot shower some dry clothes and meal understand Pete."

"Yes mum."

"Pete I mean it, between the sickness going around and those murders we wouldn't want to lose you."

"alright alright."

"Now go upstairs to wake up keith dinner will be done shortly."

"Are you mad!?"

"What was that, Roger?"

"You know perfectly as well as I do that keith is not a happy camper when awoken from sleep."

"True Pete, but he will be less cranky when he learns there is food in it for his abrupt awakening."

"Fine."

Pete made his way trough the candle lit hallway towards the living. The stairs leading to the rooms upstairs was catercorner from the front door. He ascended the stairs taking his time so he could mull over today's events of the strange boy and his choice of employment.

He reached the second floor and turned right to another stairwell he had to climb to reach Keith's room. Sighing he made his way up the old creaky stairs to the attic. Keith preferred the attic I dont know why there was nothing up there but spiders and bats.

Pete reached the door and knocked. There was no answer. He just assumed keith was still asleep so he turned the knob and slowly opened the huge wooden door. Nothing but blackness hit him. He cursed inward at forgetting to light the candle before entering. Anything could be on this floor you could be injured very quickly.

Pete carefully made his way through the mazeof belongings scattered on the floor. He made it to his slumbering friend's bedside without injury. He began to try to rouse the sleeping man but he wouldn't budge. Pete sighed and yanked the covers off him that woke him cause the atticwas freezing.

"What the fuck!"

The movement made Pete quickly walk backwards till he hit a wall. He felt around for the bed and found nothing but wall. The now awake man began to panic looking for the source of the odd knocking and swears being uttered in his normally quiet room. He decide to call out to the darkness of his deserted chambers.

"Who's there? I must warn you I have dynamite I'm not afraid to use it."

"What did we tell you about having explosives in the house."

"Pete?"

"No I'm the ghost of Jacob Marley come to warn you--"

"No you're not where are your chains!"

"Oh for fuck's sake it's me! Now light a fucking candle, I can't see where I am."

Keith rummaged in the dark looking for a candle and holder. He felt on his bedside bureau where he usually kept one but felt nothing but a book he was reading before his slept and the wooden surface of the bureau.

Turning over he began to search his drawers on the right side of his bed. Surely there must be a candle in there and he was right. There were a supply of them and a few matches. Quickly he grabbed the candle, lit it and placed it in the holder. Shining the light in the direction of breathing he came face to face with Pete facing him from the corner closet. Keith laughed and Pete rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the bed again.

"That's better, Hello Townshend."

"See I'm not Jacob Marley."

"I was joking with you Pete. Now why are you here, come to get back at me?"

"Hardly you'd know if I was, trust me."

"Then why did you disturb me slumber?"

"John said to, cause dinner is almost done."

"Oh food sounds so good hope I can keep it down."

"He made you soup."

"He's too good to me."

"Alright let's get down there before he comes up here and drags us down."

"Aye aye Capt'n Townshend!"

Pete rolled his eyes in a playful manner. Both boys had a quick laugh at the nickname. Pete then turned his back to let Keith get dressed. Each time he heard a swear slip from behind him and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

After some time he felt a tap on his shoulder the telltale tap to signal Keith was dressed. He wore a beautiful evening attire for some odd reason he preferred to dress up for meals. We've learned to live with it, it gave a sort of class to our simple dinners.

They both made their way out of the attic, down both flight of stairs. Pete almost lost his balance on the last step being it needed repairing badly. He was caught by Keith so he didn't fall. Pete thanked his friend and they made it to the kitchen.

Awaiting them were two seated men in conversation and four porcelain bowls eachwith a chalice of wine. The two in the conversation stopped and greeted the other two who had arrived. The latter took their seats. They all prayed then began to eat to their hearts content.


	2. Chapter 2

John awoke around quarter to six just like every morning. He worked around the clock being the city Psychian but had to be at the hospital by half passed six. Today was different than his usually routine, today was the annual convention where all types of doctors get together and have drinks. He wasn't looking forward to the stupid meet and greet, being he wasn't one interested in socializing activities.

He quickly went through his morning routines. Grabbing some toast with a bit of jam before leaving his flat carefully not waking his roommate whom had yet again fallen asleepnon the couch. He closed the door softly and locked the top bolt then the bottom. He pocketed he's keys fixed his tie and finally was on his way down the path he knew all too well.

John arrived at his office five minutes late but no one seemed to notice being they were all preoccupied with strangers from another branch of hospitals. He sighed not wanting to meet anyone especially strangers. John decided he'd hide away til the festivities were over, so he made his way to his office and locked the door.

He sat down at his desk and began to sketch out his next experiment. No one knew about these experiments he hid them from everyone even Paul. He continued to absentmindly drawing unaware of the pressence in front of the window or so the stranger thought. John without even looking up from his sketch greeted the stranger who was busy staring out at the bustling cities from his spot at the window. Being that they were on the fifth floor there was a perfect view of the city's epicentre.

"You know it is against the law to break into a doctor's office."

"You know it's against policy to hide in your office during a meet and greet."

"Touché. I'm John, John Lennon and you are?"

"John."

"Har har har no really what's your real name?"

"John."

"If you're not gonna tell me your name then leave, I'm bored of this game."

"My name is John you cunt!"

"Temper temper John."

"I'm out of here."

"Thank god your presence was begining to annoy me."

"Arrogant arse."

John sighed as the stranger slammed the door shut. It wasn't that he meant to be an arse to the guy it's just he didn't want to socialise with anyone especially today. It was the anniversary of his wife's death her and his son were victims of a carriage accident. He was never the same, just completely shut the world out. Paul saved him by taking him in and helping him get back up on his feet.

It had been five years since the accident that took everything away from him. He can remember it so vividly trying to protect them but he was knocked unconscious. When he awokehe was bloody, bruised, and had broken his hand. He frantically looked for his wife, Brigitte and son, Stuart, finding them a only a few feet away.

Brigitte laid in the ditch completely still and covered in blood, while Stuart was found under the carriage crushed by the full weight. He always woke up screaming startling Paul whom slept next to him to alleviate the terrors and calm John. Through the years the pain became less but he still became a reculse during the anniversary.

John shook those thoughts from his mind. He took his spectacles off and rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't slept so good the past week, images very graphic horrific images kept clouding his mind. A man well a monster to be more accurate always chasing him. The man never catches John cause he wakes before he can. The nightmare is enough to keep him awake from fear the monster will get him if he sleeps, but today was the last straw and John found himself dosing off a few minutes later.

Paul awoke from his sleep his body complaining about his bed the night before. He didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch but his job had gone over and he didn't want to wake John. He stretched out as much as his joints allowed the telltale crack meant a good job. He got up off the couch and lit a candle. It was a foggy morning meaning the flat would be dark. The candle lit a portion of the area is was at but not enoughto light the whole house.

Paul made his way through the dark house knowing he had to hurry or he'd be late for work. His mind was also wondering why John hadn't woken him before he left like he usually did? He began to take off his clothes and submerged himself into the bathtub. Letting the water melts away him aches and pains of yesterdays activities.

The thing about Paul is he wasn't what he seemed, no one ever is. To everyone he meets he is a seller of sweets at the city Sweet Shoppe but there's more that he keeps hidden away from the world. He was sent to London on a job assigned by his boss to look into the odd animal attacks around the city these past years. They offered him a room and board for his services.

Paul met John long ago when they were lads in Liverpool. They always hung out along with their friends George and Ringo. He left his home early to become a hunter, everyone believed he had died til he resurfaced years later. After the accident Paul took John into his home to help him. The accident was horrible John was a complete wreck afterwards.

Paul snapped out of his memories and finished his bathing before the water became cold. He unplugged the plug and wrapped a towel around himself. Quickly he got dressed not wanting to catch cold. It was the beginning of fall although there was no snow the air still felt like it was below zero.

Lacing both his shoes, throwing on a coat and putting on his hat he was ready to go. Like John he grabbed some toast with jam to snack on, on his way out the door. The door clicked lock and Paul walked towards Fleet Street where the outlet of shops were located. There was a meat pie place next door on the left a barber shop above it and a hat shop on the right with a dance studio above. The sweet shoppe was smack dab in the middle.

Paul arrived on time thanking his lucky stars he did. The place was already packed. There had to be about thirty people in this tiny establishment. People were confided into a corner. I guess Londoners really love their sweets especially pastries those went the quickest. He made his way behind the counter and began taking orders from the crowd of customers whom waited patiently in line.

"Hello, what would it be today Mrs. Rigby?"

"Just a pound a sugar today, Paul."

"Right away. Here you are a pound of sugar for a lovely lady."

"Oh you. Here's a shilling."

"Thank you have a good day."

"And to you Paul."

George awoke to the smell of breakfast being made. He threw the covers off and quickly headed for the bathroom to relieve himself. Afterwards he makes his way downstairs following the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. He spots his roommate cooking on the stove not wanting to disturb him he sat down as quietly as he could. It was mid morning he guessed since Ringo was awake he worked early evenings and slept during the day.

"That smells great."

"George what are you doing up this early?"

"The appetising aroma for the kitchen and besides I could ask you the same thing."

"I was called in early."

"Oh well will you be back for dinner?"

"I should be."

"Good cause we're going over Roger's tonight."

"Oh I completely forgot, I will try to get off for that, but I can't promise you."

"Come on Ringo you've been working yourself to the bone you deserve a night off."

"I wish but we can't afford it, George."

"Oh but love we can this week I got an advance on my newest story."

"You did?"

"Yes, so you can take a day off from work."

"Just a day, anymore and we'll surely starve."

"Come on Rings let's sit down and have breakfast like we used to."

"Alright Georgie."

The two sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. They reminisced about their youth and being boys in Liverpool. Recalling the shenanigans they got up to with their friends John and Paul whom they still kept in touch with weekly. It was just like old times before they went a broad to London. George at the time was dating a hat model, Jacqueline whom didn't care he was a penniless writer.

Ringo on the other hand had just gotten a divorced, him and his wife stayed friends. Audrey kept the house and Ringo moved in with George and Jacqueline after the divorce. George and eventually broke up leaving on good terms, she went to America to expand her career and George stayed in London to write. They still write when they can she is now married to a painter. The two laughed at the memories and finished their breakfast.

The next day Roger called a meeting at breakfast. John sat there sipping his tea. Keith seemed to be asleep in his soup. Pete was busy jotting down notes for the case he is working on. Roger put his tea aside and cleared his throat John and Pete looked at their friend while Keith still snoozed in his soup. Pete slapped him in the back and Keith jumped up sputtering that he wasn't asleep. The other three laughed at their friend whom glared at his assailant.

"Okay now that I have everyone's attention--"

"You could've drowned me, Pete!"

"You could've drowned yourself by the way you were sleeping, Keith!"

"I wasn't asleep I was eating me soup!"

"With your face submerged?!"

"Everyone eats differently!"

"Would you two shut up, and let Roger talk."

"Thank you, John. Now as I was saying before interrupted, tonight we will be having George and Ringo over for dinner."

Pete began to choke violently. John slapped him on the back. Roger looked worried at Pete's sudden coughing fit thinking he was choking on his breakfast. Keith sat there cackling in his spot next to John. Pete began to try breathe again only going into another coughing fit. Pete quickly drank some water offered by Roger. His breathing started to come out normally again.

"You okay Pete?"

"M alright."

"Hahaha, I thought he was gonna pass out for sure!"

"Keith."

"Awe c'mon John he deserved it trying to drown me in me soup."

"Anyways back to business, tonight George and Ringo will be coming to dinner, you will all be on your best behaviour. Keith no swinging from the chandeliers."

"You're no fun!"

"John please try to be socialable."

"Alright."

"And Pete please don't bring up the cases everyone is on edge about the recent murders I would like a quiet dinner please."

"Alright I'll put my papers away and work on this later."

"Thank you. They'll be here in a few hours."

"Just enough time to practice!"

"Practice what Keith?"

"To be a geezer like you Rog!"

Keith laughed making his way down the hallway to the stairs. John chuckled a bit as did Pete, Roger just shook his head but wore a smile. John finished he tea and followed after his friend. Pete stayed to talk to Roger about errands that needed to be run and Roger said he'd do it tomorrow as soon as he awoke. Pete nodded, gathered his dishes and placed them in the sink to was them. Roger had left before he turned back around. Pete stayed in the kitchen and washed the dishes and table. He kept thinking about how awkward this dinner is going to be tonight.

Exactly five hours later all four men were dressed in dinner attire not anything fancy though. John wore a simple dark white dress shirt with a dark green vest and slacks. Keith wore a light blue dress shirt with ruffles and breeches, always obsessed with the attire of the pirates. Pete settled for a plain purple jacket with vest and breeches. And Roger wore his black cape, white shirt with cravat and slacks.

Geoerge and Ringo were to arrive any moment now. To say Pete was nervous would be an understatement he was downright sweating bullets. Roger looked worried believing Pete might be under the weather but the doorbell cut off his thoughts mid pondering. He opened the door and there stood George in a royal purple dinner jacket and slacks and Ringo wearing the same but his was a wine coloured jacket. Roger invited them in and they walked over the threshold into the living room.

Ringo frozed upon entering making contact with the last person he thought he would ever see again. Pete looked just as pale as the other blue eyed man. George asked his friend what's wrong to which Ringo replied he was just cold from the winter weather. George accepted the lie and wrapped Ringo in his coat. Pete growled lowly at this unintentionally. John looked at his friend with a quirked brow. Pete blushed a bit embarrassed.

Roger escorted everyone to the kitchen where the feast was set. Roger sat all the way at the head of the table being it's his house. George sat on his right and Ringo right next to George. John took the head seat at the other end. Pete sat next to him directly across from Ringo and Keith took a seat in front of George. Ringo refused to make eye contact with Pete. Roger cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Welcome George and Ringo these are my roommates the one across from you, George is Keith we call him Moonie."

"Hello Keith."

"'Ello Georgie. Ringo? Why do they call ya Ringo?"

"Cause of me rings I never go anywhere without them. Why do they call you Moonie?"

"Cause I expose me bum to passerbys."

"Keith."

"Oh alright people called me it because I'm a bit eccentric."

"A bit?"

"Shut it Townshend!"

"As you can see the one across from Ringo clearly stabbing at his meat furiously is Pete."

"Hello Pete."

"Hello George and Ringo."

" And the lad all the way down at the end is John."

"Hello John."

"George. Ringo."

"Is he alright?"

"He's not very socialable, George. So tell me how are you two enjoying bachelor hood?"

"I enjoy it, though I would like to meet a girl and settle down I really thought I would've done that with Jacqueline but things change."

"Yeah I thought the same thing with my wife."

"You're married!?"

"No, Pete I'm divorced."

"Oh."

"How's the business going?"

"Oh it's going great Roger I just finished my latest story."

"Wait wait you're that George as in George Harrison the writer of penny dreadful shorts?!"

"Yes Keith I am."

"John it's him!"

"I must admit I love the one about the woman being disemboweled."

"Oh that's one of my favourites too, John."

"That's great so Ringo what do you do?"

"Well, Pete I work at the docks I'm usually around the clock but mostly evenings."

"Oh I bet they work you real hard."

Ringo eyes about bulged out of his head when he heard Pete's remark. Was he going to expose him to his friends? No he promised he would keep his secret still he had to stay on his toes. He calmly breathed in and out trying to get his heart rate to back to normal. Ringo stayed silent for awhile then looked Pete straight in the eyes and began to talk again.

"Oh yes very hard, but I'm always awarded for my willingness to help and praised for my technique, I've had no complaints."

Now it was Pete's turn to be at a loss for words. He quickly looked down at his plate then peeked up to see Ringo wearing a satisfied smirk. So he was fucking with Pete. Well two could play at this game. John shook his head after noticing the innuendos the two men were using. Keith laughed picking up on it too. Only Roger and George looked confused. Pete began to speak again.

"You're just a dutiful little worker aren't you tell me is it a messy job?"

"Arsehole."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said aye so it is messy."

"It's true one night he came back reeking of many sweaty men I told him to get washed up."

"George, how about you tell us about your new story."

"Oops seems I have embarrassed Ringo over here."

"Just tell the damn story Harrison."

"Alright, Alright Starkey keep your knickers on."

Pete went into a coughing fit again this time blaming it on the strong wine. John seemed to study his friend more intently not believing his lie. Keith was preoccupied in a conversation with Ringo about the upcoming play he was studying for. George and Roger began talking about the latest novels which have been on display atthe library. The friends ate in peace and shared stories with the whole table. They all finished their meals and relaxed a bit.

About an hour later George announced him and Ringo must be going cause has work tomorrow. Pete snorted at this. Roger missed the gesture and escorted George and Ringo out of the door. John elbowed Pete hard in his sides. Keith excused himself saying he wasn't feeling too good and was off to bed. He did this a lot but the other three never questioned him. After he was gone John elbowed Pete hard in his sides.

When Roger came back Pete was rubbing his sides and John sat next to him with a satisfied grin. He didn't ask where Keith was cause he had passed him in the hall and he knew where he was heading, to bed due to his constant illness. Roger just shook his head and rejoined his roommates. They all continued to enjoy a second helping of their dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner continued for another half hour then Pete excused himself. John helped Roger cl ear the table and wash the dishes. Pete had too much on his mind to help the other two. The dinner was a disaster, yet he couldn't help but want to hear more about this stranger called Ringo. What happened to his wife? Did he have any children? Why was he lying to George and selling his body?

Pete made his way to his room he needed to write down what he knew about this man and figure out his story. He wasn't stalking him, no why would he, he was just trying to find out who he was. He didn't feel anything for the stranger for christ sake they just properly met. But still he couldn't stop his mind from replaying that scene in the alley way two days prior to tonight's dinner.

This made Pete's movements were more rushed but he didn't go to his room like planned no first he had to take a trip to the bathroom. He walked in, shut the door and bolted it. His heart was accelerating at a rapid pace he felt his face heat up. He rushed to the sink and turned it on forcing the dial to the coldest setting. He scooped up the water and splashed it on his face praying the freezing water would cool him down.

Pete scrubbed his face roughly trying to wash away those images, but it wasn't working those damn eyes were in his every thought. He looked in the mirror groaning at what he saw. There peering back was a man who looked horible,his face needed a shave, his eyes were blood shot with deep dark bags due to no sleep.

He looked away, dried his face with a nearby towel hoping Roger wouldn't yell at him for using a hand towel on his face. He unplugged the sink watching the clear blue water swirl down the drain for distraction, yet it still made him think of the man with the ocean blue eyes. Finishing his routine he grabbed his candle and left the bathroom swearing he just needed some sleep. Yes sleep that's all he needs and he'll be fine, right?

Keith was listening to the house making sure everyone was asleep before he made his move. He heard the tell tale sound of Chopin coming from Pete's room, snoring from Roger's and the faint sound of a book being dropped out of John's hand from below his room. Now that everyone was gone to the world, he knew it time to leave. He threw the covers off quickly but quietly not the make a sound and made his way towards his bureau across from his bed.

Opening the bureau slowly since the damn thing had creaking doors. Once opened fully he grabbed a white corset, gathers, stockings, a pair of shoes, and a beautiful deep blue dress. His favourite colour. He laced up the corset as best as he could. The gathers were next he put them over his under garments and attacted them to the stockings to hold them in place. Next was the dress a bit snug but it gave him a feminine figure, which he preferred.

He headed towards the mirror where his wigs and hats were kept along with tons of makeup he hid in the drawers under scripts of upcoming plays. Sitting down on the seat in front of the mirror he snatched up a blonde wig with ringlet curls. Carefully he pinned his hair back to able to hide it under the mop of blonde curls. When he was satisfied with the hair he began on his makeup. Only some powder and a bit of rouge. Since he already had long lashes he opted out using mascara he didn't need to enhance them, too much would make them look fake.

Keith finished up his makeup, and fixed his hair a bit more trying to hide his brows under the bangs of the wig. He grabbed a hat off the rack choosing a little bonnet like cap thinking it would be proper for a nightly walk. Lastly he buttoned up his shoes and left his room. The heels on the floor made clanking noises so he had to tip toe down the many flight of stairs so not to disturb anyone.

He made it out the door and headed towards the city. This was a regular routine for Keith that no one knew. He would like to keep it that way, afraid if they find out about his secret his friends would turn him out on the streets, so he kept it a secret.

The night was cool a bit too cool for an Autumn night but just right for one to clear their heads. London's streets were completely scarce not a soul around at this time of night. No lights of the lanterns could be seen nor the hoof beats of a passing carrige could be heard.

No surprise to the lone brunette walking in the normally busy roads which were now empty, thanks to everyone's fear of the maniac whom was taking people lives like he was a fucking executioner. Keith wasn't afraid of the fucker he always came prepared when it came to these nightly walks. He always carried a few matches and some explosives in his purse. Hey a girl's gotta be safe when walking alone.

He had some errands to run on this particular night tomorrow being John's birthday he needed to pick up the books he had ordered days before. A lovely big book of Edgar Allan Poe collection of stories and poems, the new novel Dracula, and of course a copy of Alice In Wonderland which John would deny liking it, possibly calling it a children's book but Keith knew he secretly loved those kinds of books.

Keith had made his way to the door of the book store finding he had a few minutes before it's ten o'clock curfew. The shoppe owner was an older man in his early sixties, name Mr. Thomas. He always stayed open later on Saturdays especially in the Autumn for he too loved the weather. Beside Keith he was the only other person not scared off by the butcher of fleet street. Everyone loved the old man, no one ever said a mean word about him, and he in return was kind to everyone he met from all walks of life.

The bell on the door jingled signaling the shoppe owner that he had a vistor. He looked up to see a young woman walk in and carefully shut the the door behind her. The owner gave her a smile as she smiled back. She looked around making sure no one was around then slowly made her way up towards the desk.

"Good evening."

"Hello, I'm here to pick up some books I've ordered on the fourth of October."

"Ah yes I remember you, yes they just arrived this morning. Here you are Collections of Poe, Dracula and Alice In Wonderland, that'll be six shillings."

"Here, keep the change, good night."

"Thank you, miss, and stay safe there is that maniac on the loose."

"Don't worry, I've come prepared, Mr. Thomas."

Keith patted his purse as he said those words the owner shook his head and laughed. The lady exited the book shop and headed back in the direction of home. Keith was humming a little of Carmen completely lost in the wonderful scenes of the opera that played vividly in his head. That wonderful piece by Bizet always had him in better spirits when walking home in the dark, he wasn't afraid of the murderer but the woods they were a different story.

He started to hear footsteps behind him. It's all in your mind, he swore to himself. You read too much Sleepy Hollow, sides you have the upper hand! But what if it's a ghost then you're screwed, screwed like a whore caught by a gang of police! The footsteps ceased, which caused Keith to chalk it up to the wind and his over active imagination, so he continued.

Part of the way down he began hearing the tell tale sounds of the animals the occupied the woods. The hooting of the owls above in the trees looking for the noctural rodents that scurried free. Crickets chirping in the grass becoming completely quiet as he passed. He started to search all around to make sure he was alone, his breathing became laxed and his beating back to normal.

Another composer filled his head as he madehis way down towards the forest's bend. I think this is the Nutcracker by Tchaikovsky, Pete listens to this guy a lot. He closed his eyes as the sounds lulled him into a tranquil state which was short live as he was cut off by a simple twist of fate. He slammed into another body, he peered up to see who it is, it was none other than George Harrison.

"Oh excuse me."

"No it's quite alright I wasn't looking where I was walking, are you alright, miss?"

"I'm fine, but I must get home."

"Would you like me to walk you?"

"No thank you, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"My name's George, George Harrison. There now we aren't strangers, now may I walk you home, it's not safe for a lady to be out on her own this time of night."

"I'm completely fine thank you."

"Yet you're hesistant of the woods."

"I just don't like them would you mind?"

"Not at all, Miss?"

"Keira."

"Keira, I'll remember that."

The two walked to the end of the road. Keith told George his house wasn't far from the path so he'd continue alone. George gave into his demands, but before leaving he took Keith's gloved hand in his hand. He quickly placed a kiss on the brunette's hand causing the boy to blush. Keith hurried off afterwards sprinting towards the mansion as fast as his feet could carry him. He made it inside, shutting the door quietly and leaning up against it.

His heart was racing, his face completely inflamed. What was wrong with him this was George the guy from last night, why did he feel this strange feeling by just one action? He peeled himself from the door and headed for his room. Maybe some sleep will help, it's just a passing fancy he is a rather attractive man I'm sure in a week it'll be gone. With that in mind he headed for the attic for some much deserved sleep.

The next morning Roger set off not bothering to wake anyone for breakfast, he needed sugar for the oatmeal he planned on cooking as well as a cake for John's birthday. He headed to the local sweet shoppe in London. A little family owned shoppe that stood the test of time. It still was in the exact spot it was when he was younger granted the owners have changed but not the place. Like they say bones create a structureand this place's old bones stood strong.

The shoppe was in full swing this morning with the line starting outside waiting for the the doors to open, when they finally did everyone crammed inside to escape the weather, except Roger. He was use to this weather it never really bothered him too much. Autumn in London was a lot colder than the rest of the country being it was near the ocean. But not as cold as the nights in winter they were the worst that was when the temperature dropped down to zero.

The customers seemed to exit just as fast as they entered today. There must be a new helper around here. Explains why everyone is being served in a speedy manor, God knows Mr. Darling isn't that fast anymore. He is a damn good worker though, for a man his age. Theline began to get shorter and shorter til Roger was next in line. He heard someone greet him and stop dead in his track. There stood a man had to be around his age, wearing a smile, with dark hair and doe like eyes. He felt drawn to this man which was odd usually it was the complete opposite.

"Uhm sir? Hello? Sir?"

"Oh I'm sorry, love I nodded off."

Did he just-- "It's alright. May I help you?"

There's plenty of things I can think of that you can help me with! "Yes, I'd like some sugar and a cake, darling ."

Is this guy flirting with me? "Of course sir, would there be anything else?"

Yes I want you! "No that's all."

"Okay that'll be ten shillings for the lot."

"Here you are."

"Thank you, uhm sir you dropped this."

"Keep it in case you want to visit me. Ta, love."

He just fucking winked at me! "Ta." That guy was flirting!

Roger made his way home with a plan forming in his head he must find a way to get that new worker. He was perfect, maybe he doesn't go that way? Well when I'm through with him he'll be begging for me, they always do even the toughest ones break this one will be no different, I'll break him just like I did with the others before him. What Roger never knew was how wrong he was about this innocent looking sweet shoppe employee.

John wasn't looking forward to today. Yes it was his birthday but he had to work on top of it he had to deal with that arsehole at the office that shared his name. He groaned, he wasn't in the mood to go in but the cure isn't going to create itself and while he slept more people continued to die with every passing second ticking by on the clock in his drawer. He opened the opened the drawer checking the pocket watch. Thank God he had an hour to get ready he could take his sweet time, maybe even enjoy some breakfast.

He made his way towards the bathroom to do his morning routine. Afterwards he walked down the stairs the cold wood felt relieving to his sore feet. The hall was fill with sweet aroma of baked goods. Oh please tell me they didn't plan a surprise party, John swore in his head. He walked into the kitchen to see Keith stirring some concotion and humming Boccerini. Roger sat at the table reading the paper, but Pete was nowhere to be seen. Said person made his way behind John, as he pondered where Pete was.

"Morning John."

"Christ, Pete!"

"Morning John, Pete!"

"Morning Rog."

"Are you hungry, guys?"

"Depends, Keith, what are you making?"

"Well, Pete today's special is oatmeal with fresh fruit and a cup of tea."

"Oatmeal sounds great."

"Just tea for me please, thanks."

"Aye Aye Mr. Bones!"

"Not now Keith it's too early for Treasure Island."

"Spoil sport, here you are John, oatmeal with fresh fruit and tea for grumpy ol'Bones!"

"You spend a day in my damn shoes and you try to be a ray of fucking sunshine at this God awful hour!"

"No thanks."

"Then shut it, Moonie."

"Anything good in the paper, Rog?"

"Just another murder, John."

"Another one? Jesus that's the sixth this week! That means he's killing one every night. I need to write that down."

"Oh before I forget John I got you a present."

"Damn here I thought you would forget."

"Me? Forget your birthday? Never! Here."

"Keith is this."

"Yes it is."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome dear boy."

"Guys we will be having Paul and his mate over for dinner tonight."

"Pete, please tell me you didn't. "

"John, we know how you don't like parties, so it'll be a quiet little dinner."

"You mean like last night's, eh Rog?"

"Let's invite George and Ringo again too!"

"No Keith, let's not!"

"Why not Pete?"

"Yeah, why not Pete?"

"Shut it Keith."

"Okay okay we'll invite them as well but that's it, is that clear, guys?"

"Crystal, John."

"Thank you for the presents and cake I know I can be an arse, especially today."

"S'alright John, we understand, it's a hard time of year for you."

"Thank you for understanding. Now I have to head out or I'll be late, see you all later."

John finished his breakfast and left the kitchen. He headed for the front door. Wrapping himself in his gray overcoat and grabbing his black top hat as he made his way out the door. The breeze hit him. He loved the weather with it's changing of the leaves that painted the streets making them look like a Monet painting. The air was crisp but cold you could see your breath but not freeze if you stayed out too long to admire the scenary like John did.

He lost track of time gazing in awe at the work of art in front of him. The clock ticked, ticked, ticked away as he stared, taking in the Autumn air. It was his birthday he could be late if he wanted. And so he stayed in the same spot he always did on this day sitting on a nearby bench. He was so caught up in his adoration of the scenary that he didn't even notice someone sit down next to him til they spoke.

"Skipping work, eh?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"It's my birthday I can do what I damn please. "

"What did you say?"

"Are you deaf, son? I said it's me birthday."

"You sure?"

"Nineth of October, that's today, innit?"

"So it is."

"Why are you here?"

"It happens to be my birthday."

"Come on don't be a cheek, why are you really here?"

"It's my bloody birthday, arsehole!"

"Alright, son I believe you no need for hostilities. So small world, eh?"

"Yeah."

"What are you reading?"

"Alice In Wonderland."

"Alice In Wonderland?"

"Oh what are you gonna start harrassing me about how it's such a childish book, now?"

"No actually I was gonna say I love that book."

"You do?"

"Damn right I do, it's my favourite."

"Very odd."

"What is?"

"We both are named John. Our birthdays are on the ninth of October. And we bothlove Alice In Wonderland."

"Seems we have more in common than we thought, eh John?"

"Indeed."

"What do you say we become friends, what do you say, Entwistle?"

"Are you mad, Lennon?"

"We're all mad here. Come on we Johns gotta stick together."

"Fine."

"This looks like a start of a wondeful friendship, John."

"We'll see."

Both men sat enjoying the weather not caring about the time. They'll leave when they're ready till then they'll relax on the lonely bench. A few minutes later they both stood up fixing their wrinkled coats and headed towards the park's exit. Who knew you and a stranger could have so much in common. Maybe this will be a start of a wonderful friendship they both thought as they walked down Fleet Street to their office building.


End file.
